Regentis
Overview Regentis is the capital city of the planet Qoter, and as such is the largest city region found on the planet. It's area consists of many extremely tall towers, as well as several prominent parliamentary and governmental buildings and locations. Regentis is also the home of several intergalactic organisation headquarters, and the main base of military operations for the Galactic Imperium. Notable Locations The Senate Building The Senate Building is the most important building on Qoter and arguably, the System. It serves as the hub for Galactic Imperium law and order and is instantly recognizable by it's spinning-top-like structure and lower disc. The Senate is located right in the centre of the city and has a wide road leading directly to it, named simply Main Drive. City Hall City Hall is located right in the heart of Regentis. Standing tall beside the Senate building, City Hall was once an important hub for the Qoterian government, however today, now that most of the Governmental departments have moved into the Senate itself, City Hall is used primarily for ceremonial purposes. The entrance to City Hall is marked by a large garden, with a wide central pathway and lined either side by trees. The Regentis Courthouse The Regentis courthouse is a squat, circular building that stands proudly beside City Hall and has been home to the courts from generations. Whilst the Senate Building itself also houses several courtrooms, including the Grand Courtroom, the Regentis Courthouse remains the center of the the judicial system and is in constant use. = The Grand Citadel The Grand Citadel is located a short distance from the Senate district of Regentis. It serves as the new home, headquarters and main focal point for the Followers of the Universe. The original Grand Citadel of the Followers of the Universe had been built on Fuyoria, but after being destroyed during the Collective War, their new temple was created on the system’s capital planet. Whilst there are other, smaller houses of prayer dotted around the system, the Grand Citadel is by far the biggest and most impressive of them all. The place where Followers came to get closer to the Universe, the Grand Citadel's spire stretches high into the air - a stone finger pointing to the sky, the stars and everything else that lays in the dark of space. Trinity Tower Trinity Tower sits close to the heart of the city. The building is comprised mostly of offices, but also houses a handful of luxury apartments. One notable office is that of Mr. Grey, one of the criminal mastermind known as The Brain's many informants. The Brain is also said to own the building. Trinity Tower was partially destroyed during the Collective War, however, it was repaired and refurbished in the years following. Part of the refurbishments included a complete overhaul of the building's structure, including the roof. Where before had just been a series of landing pads, the new roof is comprised of one giant duraglass window. One landing pad remains, but the rest is duraglass, allowing plenty of natural light to enter the building and gives arriving guests a view down the very heart of the building through a central atrium to the ground and a central display fountain many hundreds of stories below. Power Plant The Regentis power plant is the main power distribution centre for the city. It was this power plant that One, the ancient Collective drone, took over in order to broadcast his message of hatred to the system and where the final battle in which he was vanquished took place. Category:Locations